A vacation rental marketplace in which disparate owners of second or vacation homes make their properties available to vacationers has experienced increasing growth recently. In a vacation rental marketplace, a family or group (e.g., a group of friends) may rent anything from cabins, condominiums, or summer homes to villas, barns, farm houses, and castles. These types of rental properties are desirable as typical hotel or motel buildings are not well suited to accommodate families or groups of people, and are usually less private and less comforting to some guests.
With the advent of networked computing devices, facilitating the renting of properties electronically has enabled travelers to more readily enjoy the experiences of renting others' homes. However, conventional techniques and known technological solutions have been sub-optimal in guiding or navigating travelers to desired activities. Further, conventional computing devices in traditional vacation rental marketplaces are not well-suited to provide sufficient information to travelers regarding activities in a local in which a rental property is located. Another drawback to conventional rental marketplaces is that concierge-like services for guests may be somewhat limited or negligible due to the lack of computing and/or administrative resources.
While conventional approaches are functional, the usual structures and/or functionalities for renting properties are not well-suitable to the increasing technological demands required to optimally guide and/or service the predilections of travelers effectively. Thus, what is needed is a solution for channelizing a participant to desired activities in association with a computerized rental system effectively without the limitations of conventional techniques.